


Coin Flip

by Siemari



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Investigations, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Robotics, Robots, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siemari/pseuds/Siemari
Summary: What now? With negotiations for android rights on-going, Connor is free to stay with Hank, but he doesn't have a job; a purpose. At least he's got time to think. Unfortunately thinking is a problem in itself. What does he want? He's trying to figure things out, but there's something stopping him still. Amanda. There's something behind these random headaches, but it might be more than he can handle alone. "Hank...Hank, I need help".





	1. Headaches

**Author's Note:**

> Picks up after the end of the game, with Hank and Connor becoming close.

No one really knew what was going to happen next.

After the androids had been heard.

After they had gained their “freedom”.

It would all come with a price, maybe not right away, but overtime.

There would be a toll to pay.

Conner fidgeted with the coin in his pocket, while Hank was off ordering coffee at one of the street vendors. Carefully Conner removed the silver coin, and rolled it along his knuckles. Across one hand and into the other. He passed it back and forth a few times with a snap. People watched him as they passed. Most were human, but he made sure to connect eyes with the few androids that braved the crowds. He stepped further away to sit on a park bench and watch Hank. Almost a week had passed now, and Connor was living with the Lieutenant. A combination of worry and doubt kept Conner at the Lieutenant’s side. Hank didn’t seem to mind. Considering the fact it was Hank who had offered to let Conner stay until the android was ready to set off on his own. The couch was perfectly accommodating for someone who couldn’t find a job, or a place to live.

Freedom, some would say...

Freedom to not be shot on sight.

Freedom to speak for yourself.

To think your own thoughts.

_To stay in line..._

Conner let out a soft sigh and caught the coin in a tight fist. At least it was progress. They just had to keep their progress moving forward. Sure, that was the big picture, but something else was bothering Conner.

Something that he had done.

_The gun was in his hand._

Connor had almost pointed it at Markus during his speech. He had hidden his horror well enough.

Amanda.

Conner gritted his teeth.

_Amanda._

Conner’s shoulders tensed and he pinched his eyes shut.

“Conner?” Hank asked as he returned with coffee and breakfast, “You ready to go?”

Conner felt the static in his head clear enough for him to manage a, “Yes.”

The android rubbed at his left eye in a feeble attempt to massage the sensation away. A buzzing just behind his brow that made him stumble over his thoughts. Slowly he stood and waited for Hank to speak again. To throw him a line in the darkness that began to spot his vision.

“You got something in your eye?”

Conner pulled himself free, “My head feels strange. I encountered something similar during the rally.”

“What do ya mean _strange?”_

Conner dropped his hands to his side, “I don’t know. I didn’t think it was possible for androids to have headaches.”

“Lot didn’t seem possible until now,” Hank said with his mouth full, and slurped at his coffee to wash the breakfast sandwich down. “Yanno, headaches are pretty...human. You got a lots to think about now. Go easy on yourself.”

Conner blinked over at Hank, momentarily taken aback, his mouth worked but he didn’t know what to say. He dipped his head to watch his feet as they walked.

Hank twisted his lips into a frown as he watched Conner, “...Really? Nothing to say?”

Conner lifted his head, “You don’t need to go easy on me, Hank. I liked it better when you didn’t worry.”

“Hey! _Me too!_ You really think I like spending my day off with you?”

“...I do, yes.”

Hank shoved the rest of his breakfast into his mouth and pointed an accusing finger at Conner. “This close, buddy,” Hank muttered as he chewed.

Conner grinned to himself as they walked through the park. Running errands on a Saturday with Hank was...exactly where he wanted to be; his choice.

 

* * *

 

 

Things were still very fragile, and while androids were given freedom to walk the streets again, there was still plenty of surveillance and security.

Negotiations were underway and while it was only the first week, things were certainly looking up.

Everyone just wanted to move on.

But…

Conner watched Hank from across the liquor store, then back down to the shelf he was standing beside. The rum bottles were appealing enough to pick up, and so he collected one carefully into both hands and rolled it over to read the label.

_[ "You failed." ]_

Connor cringed through the wave of energy that sparked an alarming amount of pressure within his head. Nothing like he had ever felt before. Everything felt... _sharp._

Connor must have made a noise, or maybe it was simply his presence in the store, but the man behind the counter was watching Connor rather intensely. “You break it, you buy it!” called the man, waving his data-pad towards Connor's general direction.

Conner looked up to apologize but his voice faltered, and he bit back a groan. An unsteady step backwards had him bump into one of the shelves.

“HEY!” Shouted the cashier.

Hank was at Connor's side now, grabbing his shoulders. Then the bottle in the android's hands.

Conner rocked back on his heels as his eyes fluttered.

“Conner? ...Give that here,” Hank went to take the rum bottle but it slipped from Conner’s shaken hands, and shattered at their feet.

“Aw, shit, Conner...” Hank stepped back, and out of the mess.

“You’re buying that!” called the cashier. “Better watch it or I’m calling security on that thing! I don't care what they're saying on the news."

“He’s _fine!_  I’ll pay for it,” Hank yelled back. Lieutenant Anderson glanced towards Conner, who was swaying, but holding position.

“I’m fine for now, go pay. I’ll wait,” Conner said with a grimace, and watched Hank approach the counter.

“Fucking android,” muttered the man at the till.

“Hey, you better watch it! Anyone could have dropped a fucking bottle onto the floor. Heck, lets say I did it. I DID IT, and I’m going to pay for it. _Here.”_ Hank tapped his ID with a sneer. “We’re leaving.”

Conner kept his head tucked in towards his chest as he followed the Lieutenant out. He didn’t hear what Hank said next, or what slur the store owner called, as they left through the sliding doors. Each step Connor took grew heavier, until it felt like he was dragging his legs.

“I’m cold…” Conner mumbled, unsure if he had said it loud enough for Hank to hear.

He stepped, but didn't feel his foot hit the ground...

 

* * *

 

Amanda was waiting for him.

Someplace deep within his mind.

Just like the time before. Only this time, the ice had built up quicker. The garden was a tundra of sharp wind and snow that had Conner stumbling for support. Conner felt the ice creep through his bio-components, and crack open the sensitive wiring within his consciousness. A shattering sound that made his ears rings, and caused him to fall headlong into the snow. He knew how to get out – he had done it once already now – but this time Amanda stood in his way.

“Conner,” she began, her voice unaffected by the harsh winds. “You owe me a _great_ deal in return for your freedom.” She seemed taller...louder. “You owe a personal debt to me.” She began to walk forward as Conner struggled to stand. “A little common courtesy, Conner. It’s all I ask. Or has your newfound deviant nature made you short sighted?”

Conner began to crawl towards the console he had placed his hand on that time before. The backdoor; the exit.

But this meant getting past Amanda.

As Connor crawled he felt something in the snow under him. He pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, and grabbed up a rock.

“Primitive,” Amanda sneered.

Conner slowly stood, “Amanda, we don’t need to do this. We’re done!”

“Yes, you failed your mission. Multiple times. But you still have many lessons to learn.”

Conner kept his balance and began to stagger forward; rock in hand. Once he was close enough to Amanda he swung, but she was nowhere to be seen. He collapsed onto the console and grabbed at the hand-pad.

 

With a gasp Conner awoke to Hank trying to lift his limp body off the cold wet pavement.

Hank startled and fell onto his ass. “What the fuck, Connor!”

“I’m–I'm not sure. Sorry, Hank,” Conner squinted into the fresh fall of snow, and began to right himself.

Hank moved to help him stand, “I’m taking your sorry ass home."

 

* * *

 

End Chapter 1


	2. Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it had been there this whole time. Buried deep within his software. Something he had known all along...
> 
> Amanda won’t let Connor rest; and Hank is just trying to wrap his head around all of this.
> 
> Sumo just wants cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 2! Thank you so much for your feedback on chapter 1. It means a whole lot to me to hear you enjoy this fic; keeps me going <3 Plenty more already plotted, so stay tuned! :)

The taxi ride back to Hank’s home was spent primarily in silence.

“You owe me whiskey,” Hank said, a little gruffer than he intended.

Connor glanced over at the Lieutenant, “I am sorry about what happened in the liquor store.”

“You keep saying that, and I get _that_. But what happened back there?”

“There’s programing in my head that I thought I had had somehow overridden. After I decided not to take Markus in. Amanda...She keeps talking to me.”

“Uh huh. Hold on–Amanda?”

“She keeps reminding me how I failed, and about how I still have lessons to learn. That I owe her a debt.” Connor gave a small shake of his head. “She tried to take over once before, but I managed to find an exit in the program. I did the same just now, but it’s getting harder each time.” 

Hank lifted a brow, “Tiny voice in your head, huh?”

“She’s a Trojan program,” Connor leaned back in his seat. “I think she’s been there all along. I never questioned it before, but now... If I don’t do something–”

“Sounds like you need a doctor,” Hank mused, and scratched at his beard.

“Cyberlife wouldn’t have designed a program so easily removed.” 

Hank gave Connor a pointed look. 

“If anyone is going to remove something like this, other than Cyberlife, I would need…” Connor rubbed at his eye again, “A programer. Someone outside of the law.”

“You asking a cop to find you an underground hacker?”

“Hank, I’ve seen you illegally gambling.” 

“Alright, _fun Connor_ , I’ll look into it. You already owe me, but _this_ …” Hank shook a finger at the android, “This will cost you.”

 

* * *

  
The taxi pulled up to the house and they exited.

Sumo greeted them at the door.

In the few days Connor had been at Hank’s, Sumo had really warmed up to him. Every morning they would go for walks.

Connor crouched to hold Sumo’s face and wiggle his cheeks, “Hey, buddy!”

“So much for errands,” Hank grunted, inspecting his fridge. “No food, no alcohol. Dammit, Connor.”

“We didn’t need to come back to the house.”

“Yes we did!” Hank huffed. “Don’t play dumb, Connor. Now sit your ass down.”

The android went to the couch and folded his hands in his lap. He looked down to Sumo, who came to rest his head between Connor’s knees. As Connor reached forward to pet the large dogs head he felt a surge of electricity pass through his temple. His hand froze and twitched, “Ngh...”

“Again?” Hank asked from the kitchen.

Connor pulled his hand away from Sumo and grabbed at his face. Behind his eyes he saw his internal displays flashing.

[[ Error // Circuit overloaded // Rerouting power ]]

“My circuits are encountering an overload of energy. If I perform a system scan I should be able to locate what components are malfunctioning.” 

“That’s great, Connor,” Hank said, dismissively, still pacing in the kitchen. “I’m going to go back out. You good to stay here?”

“I won’t go anywhere,” Connor replied.

“Sumo,” Hank snapped his fingers to draw the dogs attention, “Stay.”

The Lieutenant went to the door and paused. “Connor,” he began, drawing the androids attention, “Stay.”

“Alright, Lieutenant.”

The older man left with a chuckle.

Conner adjusted his seat on the couch as Sumo jumped up to join him. The android accepted a wet kiss to his cheek.

“I’m going to enter rest mode while I complete a series of scans.” The android spoke to the large canine poised at head level, and received a groan in reply.

 “Is that okay with you, Sumo?” Connor asked with a grin, and pet the dogs head. “Will you sit with me?”

Sumo huffed and settled at the androids side.

Connor leaned his head back and shut his eyes. 

[[ Scanning . . . ]]

[[ Scanning . . . ]]

[[ Error ]]

[[ Software Instability ]] 

Connor inspected the read-out of the error report. Aside from the detailed inspection of the recent electrical surges, nothing appeared out of the ordinary.

_There has to be something more. Something else going on within my systems._

Connor began a scan for any programs running in the background. Ones that wouldn’t match his base software. From there he worked his way down the list and look for anything that appeared...odd.

One specific program was running, but it wasn’t the Trojan.

[[ Paradise_RK800_313_248_317-51 ]]

The files time stamp showed that it had recently been downloaded; unnoticed.

Either Connor let the program continue to do, whatever it was doing, or he take a closer look. Which could result in something equally damaging if opening the file itself meant activating it...

He stared into his internal display. At the small blue folder, and the loading bar underneath it. It seemed to be installing.

Connor took the risk, and opened the program to take a better look.

_I can stop it. I just need time. More information._

[[ Upload 76% Complete . . . ]]

_Where is the source code? This program isn’t running its own software, it’s being controlled from another program, but...I only found this one..._  

[[ Upload 88% Complete . . . ]]

_Something. There’s got to be something. A backdoor._  

_[ “That’s rather optimistic of you, Connor.” ]_

_Amanda?_

_[ “I’ll make this part easy for you. The program I’m installing is called, Paroxysm. Think of it as a learning tool.” ]_

_Amanda, you don’t need to do this. Maybe we could help each other?_

_[ “Aren’t you precious. Don’t worry, Connor, you will be able to help me.” ]_

[[ Upload 100% Complete – Launching ]]

_[ “First, allow me…” ]_

 

Connor awoke to Sumo barking. Somehow, during rest mode, he had gotten up and flipped the living room table. Old take-out containers and beer cans, now thrown into the far corners of the room. Connor touched at his face, and ran a hand through his hair. He swayed and caught himself on the edge of the couch.

[[ Reboot successful ]]

“What did she do?” The android took off towards the bathroom to find the mirror. After rubbing the grime from the glass with his sleeve he leaned forward to inspect himself. Nothing had changed.

Conner leaned back, unsatisfied. “I’m not getting any alerts. Maybe whatever she was trying to install didn’t work?” He shook his head. _Unlikely._

Sumo had followed Connor to the bathroom.

“Sumo,” Connor stepped towards the dog and received a growl.

Startled, Connor stopped in his tracks, “Did I scare you?”

The large hound whined.

The front door clicked open.

_“What the fuck happened?!”_ Hank howled.

Sumo ran to join Hank in the kitchen, and Connor followed.

“Hank! Something happened!”

“No _fucking shit,_ Connor! What did you do?!” Hank placed a plastic bag onto the kitchen chair and went to inspect his living room table. “You broke it...” 

Connor stood silently in the threshold between kitchen and living room. His knitted brows accompanied by a tight frown, “I don’t actually know what happened.”

As Connor watched Hank fuss over the wooden table he felt something in his chest. A pressure, of sorts; a  _tightness_.

[ Malfunction detected // Thirium Pump // Check regulator ]

Connor patted his chest down and grabbed at the head of the cylindrical plug. He gave it a twist, without removing it; which should have initiated a restart, but instead caused something to...short circuit. Connor doubled over, and onto one knee, “ _Augh_!”

“What the fuck, Connor! Don’t pull it out! What’s gotten into you?!” Hank rushed to Connor’s crouched form, and wrestled the androids hand away from his chest.

“I wasn’t–” Connor gasped as his Thirium pump raced painfully in his chest, “I was trying to reboot it”.

“Why? What’s wrong with it?”

Connor stared wide eyed into the stained carpet of the living room. “My systems say it’s responding normally after the reboot.”

“Well good,” Hank said and stood.

“Something is still wrong,” Connor looked up at Lieutenant Anderson. His face pinched through shock and confusion, “It...it hurt. I could _feel_ it.”

 

* * *

  

End Chapter 2


	3. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective, to dog walker; and the choices we make.  
> Connor struggles to make sense of what Amanda's goals are, and Hank's feelings towards all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I read, and re-read, every single comment I receive. It means a lot. Thank you, thank you, thank you!
> 
> This chapter is a little short, but the next part will be longer :)
> 
> (lol Incase anyone noticed my...er, various grammatical errors, I didn't realize I had actually posted ch3 before I finished editing. Sorry about that. All good to go now though!)

Connor was seated on the couch.

With Hank in the armchair closest to the window.

The android had very quickly found out what was in the plastic bag Hank had returned with.

Whiskey.

Connor watched the Lieutenant tip the bottle back.  
It took a few counts before Hank surfaced for air.

“Lieutenant…” Connor began, carefully picking his words.

“Ah ah! Don’t you _Lieutenant_ me,” Hank lifted the bottle back to his lips.

Connor dipped his head, resigned, “Can you at least tell me what you’re thinking?”

Hank heaved a sigh and settled further back into his well loved recliner. “I’m pissed off you destroyed my table. And that you scared my dog!”

“I can repair the table.”

“You’re missing the point.”

“What point?”

_“That I’m worried about you!”_

The two men sat in stunned silence.  
Hank, alarmed that he had spoken so bluntly.  
And Connor, overanalyzing his response...

His thirium pump skipped a beat and he subtlety went to grab at the front of his shirt. Apparently not subtle enough.

Hank was staring.  
An unfamiliar twist in his brown. The reverse of his usual scowl.

“I’m okay. I'm just not used to the sensation...Everything feels amplified."

“You damn well better be okay!” Hank took a swig from the bottle. In a moment of sober reprieve be added, “I’ll see what information I can collect on a hacker tomorrow.”

“Think of this as business as usual,” Connon said, hoping to reassure Hank. "We've solved investigations with far less information."

Instead the android received a huff and a mutter. “I thought you said androids couldn’t feel pain. Not in the human way…” Hank didn’t look at Connor as he spoke.

“The line between what I thought I knew about Deviants, and what I have now experienced myself, has become blurred. It’s hard to say what one android experiences from the next. I have experienced hurt, fear...joy...but I didn’t realize how much of a reaction I was missing physically.”  
Connor paused thoughtfully, “My guess is that it’s an overload on my sensors. It can be corrected.”

Hank held his whiskey bottle at his lips but didn’t drink. “...Do you want to feel pain?”

Connor blinked back his confusion. “I’m not sure. What is the normal amount of pain someone is supposed to feel?”

Hank gave an exasperated loll of his head, "That's not what I asked." Hank looked down and away. "I know you understand how loaded that question is."

Connor’s brow creased, “...I would like to understand better. What it's like...What you feel." The dark haired android hugged his arms around himself. "I don't yet fully understand what my own emotions mean to me. How much I'm experiencing. Part of me feels _disconnected._ "

Hank pursed his lips and gave a short nod, "Got a lot to think about, don't ya? Easier not to think...sometimes." Hank nursed what remained of the whiskey bottle.

Connor remained silent.

Hank grew increasingly tight lipped.

This time bringing with it a tension neither man could bear.  
After a stubborn amount of waiting for the other to speak, Hank finally turned on the TV.

Connor relaxed.

About 15 minutes into the program, Connor heard Hank snore.

The android got up to remove the whiskey bottle from the older man’s hand. Avoiding a spill of what remained. At least Hank hadn’t finished the whole thing.

After Connor disposed of the bottle in the kitchen he collected the blanket from the couch and placed it over Hank.  
He caught himself staring.

Sumo rolled over at Hank’s feet, and rivalled a snore.

Connor grinned, and went to the couch to curl up.  
He entered rest mode to the sound of snoring.

 

* * *

 

Conner was laying down when he came out of rest mode.

He sat up, half expecting Hank to still be in his chair, but the Lieutenant had managed to stumble his way to bed.

Sumo was waiting for Connor.

“Good morning, Sumo. Have you...forgiven me?” Connor stretched his hand out to the dog.

Sumo licked at Connor’s fingers and sat at the ready.

Morning walks with Sumo allowed Connor time to think. But this morning was different. _Conflicting.  
_ He heard Hank's voice in his mind; and the _pain_ behind it. 

_"Easier not to think...sometimes."_

Connor watched small black birds flit in and out of the tree branches as he walked. He pondered what he had said to Hank last night. That he wanted to understand what Hank felt.

Now he was able.

Was Amanda doing Connor a favour by installing this seemingly malicious software? Not realizing that her intended hinderance was actually...a gift?

Connor gave a shake of his head. Hank was right; sometimes it was easier not to think. This was all very hard to process. He would save these thoughts for later. Right now, he was enjoying his morning with Sumo.

He wished Hank would joined them, but no amount of persuasion could get Lieutenant Anderson up this early...

 

The two headed into the park.

 

It was early enough that only a few others were out.  
Most also accompanied by a dog.

Connor grabbed up the slack in the leash, as Sumo caught sight of another dog in the distance.  
He leaned back as the great hound pulled forward. “Sumo! No need to rush. We have plenty of time.”

_[ "Plenty of time." ]_

Connor almost missed the comment. It came through his audio heavily distorted by static. He decided to ignore it.

That didn't seem to register within the bio-components of his chest. Did humans have this much trouble with their internal organs?  
The heart seemed especially fickle.

What was the human equivalent of a Thirium pump regulator?

Connor let the anxious energy slide from shrugged shoulders, and went to let Sumo off leash within the fenced field.

Poised on the park bench closet the fence, Connor kept a close eye on the great hound. Sumo bounded after a dog much smaller than himself, and crouched in greeting. It was all typical playful behaviour, but Connor knew sometimes Sumo could get carried away. He would intervene if necessary.

While he rested, Connor took note of how many humans were in the park.  
And of the one other android watching the dogs from behind the fence, closest to him.

She was calling for one of the dogs to come, but received no response. Connor took a guess that it was the smaller dog Sumo was playing with. He thought to assist, but the thought was short lived.

A hot flash of electricity glitched his optics. In his sudden disorientation he grabbed at his head. Pain was quick to follow. An overload on sensors that were only capable of so much unprocessed energy.  
This shouldn’t be happening.  
Alerts flashed behind his eyes, and were quickly corrupted by static.

Connor held his head and waited.

Eventually...the headache passed.

He slowly cracked open an eye, and winced as light filled his vision. His optics adjusted and he sat up to focus on his surroundings. Connor had no doubt that was Amanda’s doing; but why now?

She had said the program had been installed was a _test._ Was that part of the test?

_What was I supposed to learn from that?_

Connor rubbed a palm into his forehead.  
He felt a lump in his throat, and swallowed it down.

In that moment he wished for Hank to be there...

It hadn’t been long since Connor and Sumo had arrived at the park, but the overwhelming desire to return to the house had the android grabbing up the dog leash. 

Hopefully Sumo would be accommodating.

Connor noted the android that had been watching the dogs from behind the fence was gone.

And so was Sumo.

Connor ran to the gate and into the fenced field, “Sumo? _Sumo!”_  
He turned in a slow circle, but the large canine was nowhere to be seen.

Through the racing of his Thirium pump he gritted his teeth, _“Shit!”_

_I must be malfunctioning…_

Connor spent a good portion of the morning walking the rest of the park, calling for the missing canine. He asked various people if they had seen a large dog, but no one had any information. He had scanned the surrounding area but only received partial tracks.

About an hour had passed now and Connor thought about calling Hank to the park.

_Hank wouldn’t be up yet..._

So he kept searching until the sun had fully risen. Growing increasingly nervous as the morning went on.

_I can solve a murder, but I can’t find a dog?_

Frustration stung his eyes, and he rubbed a palm into his optics to clear them of moisture.

_If only I could find this funny._

The dark haired android took pause under the tree-line, checked the time, and called Hank.  
The LED at his temple shifting to yellow as the call connected.

“What?” came a groggy voice.

“Hank, It’s Connor, I–” he wrapped his arms around himself, “I lost Sumo…”

“Oh.”

“Can you meet me at the park?” Connor’s voice shook.

“Meet me by the fountain,” Hank said, in an equally tired tone, and hung up.

Connor rubbed at his face. “Stupid…” he muttered to himself, and began to walk deeper into the park, towards the fountain.


End file.
